


道路终将我们领向彼此

by vapourbug (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, 更新应该会非常非常慢
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vapourbug
Summary: 十三岁的Erik逃离Shaw的变种人基地后，清楚地知道自己要为Shaw对他与他的母亲的所作所为作出复仇，但他不清楚自己该从哪里开始。他开始在街头流浪，并在某天偶然遇见了十二岁的Charles。甚至在Erik自己意识到之前，他就已经将那个蓝眼睛男孩抛诸脑后了，但那显然并不是他们的生命的唯一一次交织。也许他们的故事将和他们的生命一样复杂而漫长。





	道路终将我们领向彼此

**Author's Note:**

> 一如既往的叨叨絮絮风格，想象中是一个漫长又乏味的故事。但无论如何还是希望各位读者喜欢><

—o—

_潮湿的小巷里散发着死亡的气息；下水道老鼠的尸体，横爬的蟑螂，阴郁的沉重天空掉着垂死的雨，交缠的铁丝网盘在铁栏杆上，女人尖叫着抓上男孩光裸的手臂，用力得在上面留下猩红的压痕和伤口。_

_一切似乎都在嘈杂作响，天空的闷雷、狗的狂吠声、持续不的尖叫——男孩的和女人的，以及双唇间下流的咒骂——_ _“_ _婊子”、“贱人”、“小杂种”。_ _这通通的一切，最后全部戛然而止于子弹的爆裂声。_

_白噪音嗡嗡塞满了每个人的双耳。_

_狗后知后觉地重新开始叫唤，两秒后一声呜呜哀鸣被皮鞋从它的胃部踢出。_

_血腥味被雨带向地面，带向每个人的发丝，带向恐惧与仇恨同时滋生的角落。_

Erik从梦中惊醒，发灰的枕头被他的汗水和泪水浸湿。他的胸口剧烈起伏着；他这才意识到自己正像一条脱水的鱼一样暴力而无用地喘息着。

离他两个床位的地方有低弱的哭声，断断续续地，像是哭泣的人快要喘不上气了。他知道那是Sean；Sean永远是那个扮演夜半哭泣冤鬼的孩子。这个男孩在一个月前抵达这个地狱，从那一天开始，一周里有六天，同住在这间小小房间里的另外十一个孩子都必须在半夜醒来后忍受他的抽泣声。

 _这周情况要好些，只有五天。_ Erik盯着窗外透过铁栏杆落进来的月光，在心中麻木地想着。 _有一天他会习惯的。像其他 **大多数人** 那样。_这里大多数的孩子已经学会不抱希望了——或者说，他们将希望以一种病态的方式寄托在成为能力强大的那群人，并由此得到被Sebastian Shaw的神秘合伙人 _选中_ 的机会。大家对于这样一位神秘人士的了解并算不上多，只知道对方拥有权势，且是一个 _人类_ 。未知给予了孩子们想象的空间与寄托希望的归所。

对于被那些被 _选中_ 的孩子有很多种不同版本的谣传。在这个 _变种人强化基地_ 里的孩子，有很大一部分留有年幼的乐观，倾向于相信被选中的孩子会被带给黑帮头目打下手，从此获得 _权力_ 和 _地位_ ，或者至少得到一个 _身份_ 和 _目标_ ；不同于在 _这里_ 。

而悲观一派的孩子相信他们将被当作试验品使用， _直至死亡_ 。

“你像是那种会 _死掉_ 的小孩，”在Erik被拖来基地的第一天时，那个坐在高箱上的男孩叼着一根香烟——他看起来显然地位不低，Erik不知道这是因为他似乎是这里最大的孩子，还是因为他从指节间伸出的骨刺让大家不敢挑战他——说道，这让Erik忍不住困惑而恼怒地皱起了眉头，“不过如果你是另一派的蠢蛋的话，我告诉你，你会被 _选中_ ，因为你会是一个 _不错_ 的杀手。”

 _我会是一个不错的杀手。_ _Erik_ _喜欢在玩弄那块从床头栏杆上摘下来的金属时反复咀嚼这句话；金属在Erik手中不断以一种让人着迷的方式流转于各个形状之间。Erik对此深信不疑。_ _而仇恨以及为仇恨而行动让我更加强大。_ _他额外在心中强调着。_

尽管当时Erik并不清楚Logan——这是那个讨人厌的自大男孩的名字——的意思，但再度回首这段相识的时候，Erik明白了Logan属于悲观一派。而Erik强迫自己去加入乐观派的阵营，尽管大部分的他在最隐秘的深处坚定地属于悲观者。但他需要一点希望，一点为了让 _仇恨_ 和 _绝望_ 得以燃烧而存在的 _希望_ 。他在承受Shaw为提升他们的能力而指示手下对他们进行的试验与训练上几乎没有太多除了 _惨叫_ 之外的怨言，尽管为此他付出了代价——他被看中了他控制金属能力的Shaw强迫进行更为痛苦且接近虐待残害的改造——但当他的能力强大至足以将整个铁门卸下的同时还让整间房间的铁床浮起时，尽管他近乎癫狂地憎恨Shaw将他领入这个地狱，并向他施加比残忍更高一级的酷刑，可他仍然抑制不住心中的狂喜；他知道Shaw所做的一切让他的能力不断突破自己的极限，而这是绝对利于他自己的计划的。

是的，他有一个计划。 _他将杀死Shaw_ ，为他从最初开始就不断地给他带来的苦难而复仇。尽管在现在看来，比起计划，那更像是一个虚无美好的妄想。 

他可以逃脱；Erik知道总有一天他的能力会强大到足以让他毁坏沿途的所有金属障碍，势不可挡地逃脱这个钢铁地狱。但他需要一个 _真正_ 与Shaw面对面的机会。这个狡猾的男人在将他丢入地狱后便再也没有出现过，这也是唯一一个Erik没有在被带进基地的第一天开始就不断进行谋杀尝试的原因。 _他需要找到Shaw，_ 这也是他强迫自己与乐观一派的原因，即使他于乐观，显然是一个背叛者。

他等待着，相信着，渴望祈求着，却没有像大多数孩子一样早已失去实质上的希望。

Erik强迫自己停下脑海中奔腾的思绪，闭上双眼。他们将他变为一个怪物，然后因为惧怕他的能力而将他关入牢笼内的 _牢笼_ 。被强迫服用的能力削弱药片让Erik感觉自己像一根病怏怏的软面条，某种超脱肉体的内部存在着一股强烈的不适。他在心里告诉自己他早该习惯这种能力被抑制的不适感，同时烦躁地用力翻了一个身，让床架发出不堪重负的尖叫声，通过刻意的大声响来提醒哭泣的Sean他要再次入睡了。

于是Sean很识相地紧紧屏住了气息，在一小会后才开始颤抖地用鼻子继续呼吸起来。

—o—

毫不夸张地说，Raven是Charles十二年的生命中最充满活力与希望的一道光芒。自从Raven走入他的生活，他们两人几乎形影不离。

作为住在纽约西切斯特富人区一座大别墅里的男孩，在外人看来，他也许已经得到了大多数人一辈子都得不到的东西。

但还是那句话，无论贫富，烦恼是所有人生命中永不缺席的一部分。幸福从来就不是和富有划对等的东西，这是很被很多嫉妒者刻意忽视的浅显道理。

Charles已经可以很好地做到向自己承认一件事了：那种无条件的父母的爱他从未拥有过，而他的母亲对于红酒酿造日期的记忆可能还要比她儿子的生日的记忆来得清晰得多。

每一个小孩都这样幻想过：一个美丽的外星人在夜晚出现在窗前，圣诞老人带着最好的礼物从烟囱中钻进自己家中，或者是普通一点的，一只命中注定的小猫出现在院子里的纸盒中。。

在这一点上，Charles可以假装自己和一般家庭中的孩子并无二致；而于Charles而言，Raven的到来可能是这三者的集合，是苹果派、姜饼人和糖果制成的大礼包。

第一次遇到Raven的那天晚上，当Charles发现他那本应正远在海外处理商务的母亲正在冰箱前翻找东西的时候，他最初的反应是先下意识地生起了一丝雀跃。但理智很快带领怀疑前来制止了他。在几句话语后，在对方提出帮他泡制热可可时，Charles便彻底地清醒了过来。

他的母亲不会走进这间厨房，更不会主动为他泡制热可可。尽管他清楚这是 _大多数_ 母亲会做的事，且显然，也是 _大多数_ 人认为的一位母亲会做的事。

不过，从某种角度上来说，当他后来想起这一幕时，他庆幸于那并不真的是他的母亲。

他永远无法用言语形容当露出马脚的Raven不得不展现自己原本的蓝色皮肤时，他是多么的兴奋与着迷——那强烈的欣喜几乎彻底盖过了他因对方不是母亲而生的失望。也许这就是有像他这样的心灵感应者出现的原因：拥有一种更为准确的方式以将情绪传达分享给第二人。

他一直知道他不可能是唯一一个。可看呀，她的能力要比自己的美丽上 _太_ 多了。

在后来很多的日子里，当Charles看着Raven对他露出的笑脸时，Charles猜，也许最终让他决定邀请女孩留下的原因，除了他天性中的柔软与善良、良好教养所带来的共情与友善之外，更重要的是那几乎快要将他吞噬了的、这座大宅子中阴险的空荡和叫嚣的孤独。

与其说是Raven需要Charles的帮助与保护，不如说是Charles需要Raven的勇敢与陪伴。

说到最后，在遇到Raven之前，他也只不过是一个寂寞又渴求爱的男孩罢了。

—o—

Erik第一次意识到等待是行不通的时候，Darwin _死了_ 。

不是任何一种修辞手法，就是直白的、赤裸的 _死了_ ；失去了心跳和呼吸，声带与肌肉不再运作，血液在皮下的细管中死去，有机物开始分解。 

Darwin也曾经是那些将希望病态地寄托在被 _选中_ 的大多数孩子之一。他怀揣着走出地狱的欣喜，甚至还抱有获得一个社会身份的幻想—— _像一个普通人类一样_ ——离开了Shaw的基地。他以为能力会给他换来身份，让他搞清楚自己是谁；他甚至不奢求于权力。但事实是，事实与那些相信被选中就是受难尽头的孩子所相信的截然相反。Darwin不过是一件可消耗的试验品，一只标了价的小白鼠，是可弃的低等物。

他的尸体被抛弃在无名之处，名字以“ _试验品二十七号_ ”的形式存在于对话中。

—— _试验品二十七号怎样？_

 _——_ _他挺好的，但是不如我想象中那么，我们这么说吧， **好用** 。他死了，尽管我以为他的能力能让他永生。_

隔着房间门上的毛玻璃，能看出对方从怀中掏出了自己的高档的雪茄，而偷听到这一幕的两个孩子几乎能够想象在他指节上的金色戒指闪着血液的光芒。

—— _接下来我想要七号。_

_——噢我的朋友，可是你知道的，七号和三十九号一样是我的心头肉……_

两个信使没办法让自己继续听下去了。他们带着发麻的四肢与前额回到孩子们用来打发少有休闲时光的公共休息室，将窃听到的信息以客观而残酷而方式传达给所有在场的人。Logan在听说七号获得了对方的青睐时不屑地呿了一声。那是 _他自己_ 。而作为三十九号的Erik忍不住指尖发凉。他能感受到整个休息室目光都落在他自己和Logan身上。

那天晚上Erik房间里的孩子们没有像往常一样因为训练的疲乏而入睡。尽管他们的确很累，但对未来的迷茫和绝望以及让他们必须寻找一个出口宣泄无处排解的恐惧强烈得让困倦都不得不退让一分。那天晚上孩子们都醒着，真正意义上地 _醒着_ ，远离幻想地 _醒着_ 。Sean没有哭； _也许他只是绝望得哭不出眼泪了，_ Erik有些残忍地在心中调侃着。但那种细碎的哭声并没有消亡于那个冰冷的夜晚，它受所有从希翼幻灭的、从梦中惊醒的孩子所哺养。此时绝望的哀鸣比以往受难的呻吟还要更叫人难以承受。

他们以为对方是带他们走出地狱的天使，以为对方带领他们走出这个训练基地的那一天就是离开地狱的一天，却殊不知那不过是走向另外一个地狱罢了。

 _他们早该清楚的，对方是人类，在他眼里，他们是异类。Erik近乎麻木地想着_ 。而作为异类，他们要么被蔑视，要么被恐惧。但不变的一点是，在这个人类社会中， _他们将永远处于低层。_

人类害怕比他们能力强大的生物，害怕与他们不同的生物。他们迷恋又害怕变种人，就像他们怀抱核能的态度。在他们尚且能够控制的时候，他们热爱于 _利用_ 变种人，可一旦他们不再受人类牵制，他们便会恐惧地按下叫停的按钮， _毁灭_ 他们。他们 _永远_ 不会从人类那得到向上攀爬的机会。于是这一天Erik终于毫无牵挂地加入了悲观一派。

他必须逃离这里，如果他希望完成自己的复仇，Erik清晰地意识到，胸膛中剧烈的心跳几乎盖过那些仿佛垂死动物发出的低泣，他必须逃离这里，否则他至死都会是阴沟里从未存在过的低等物。

谋杀，或者被谋杀，答案显而易见。而Erik知道分水岭已经临近了。

—o—

刚刚觉醒变种能力的Charles同时感到兴奋与恐惧，他不知道自己是怎么了，但他逐渐发现那些出现在他脑海中的喃喃细语是周遭每一个人的所思所想。

当Charles告诉自己的朋友他能够读心的时候，他们嘲弄地大笑起来，然后问道 _你要和我们玩扑克猜点游戏了吗_ 。但当Charles开始将他们的心中所想一一准确无误地列举出来的时候，Charles感受到了他们翻滚在思维表层的、强烈的恐惧。第二天，五个男孩中的三个离开了Charles。 

_没关系的，他们只是需要一点时间消化。_ Arthur拍拍他的肩头，安抚地低语道。Charles抬起头，看向那双真挚的棕眼睛；他假装不经意地将食指与中指抚过额角，于是他感受到了Arthur脑海中强烈的不确定与悲伤。所以他知道，他们不会再回来了。

从那天开始，Charles不再向任何人说起自己的心灵感应。

他曾经想过把自己的能力永远埋藏起来；那时的他尚且不明白自己的能力源自于人类更高阶的的进化。他所知道的，仅仅只是自己和别人不一样。不一样导致恐惧，恐惧导致排挤。

由于泽维尔家族的丰厚家底，他已经和身边的大多数孩子不太一样了；他们会背后议论他，Xavier长Xavier短。他一直都知道这一点，但在他的能力觉醒后、在他拥有窃听他人思想的能力后，那些议论给他带来的疼痛变得更加强烈，同时也让他守死他和别的孩子、甚至是大多数 _人_ 都不太一样的秘密的决心更为坚定了。

他本有可能成为一个自卑而敏感的人，成为调皮孩子口中性情古怪的、住在大宅子里的怪人——如果不是遇见了Moira的话。

无事可做的Charles当时正坐在公园里以远离大宅子中让人窒息的孤独和礼貌，打算和被宠坏的鸽子和书本度过漫长的午后。

当那道忧虑的思绪猛然出现在他不设屏障的大脑中时，他不由得为那股源于一颗单纯心灵的强烈担忧与难过而感到伤心。Charles原本并不打算插手思绪主人——显然是那个坐在他对面的棕发小女孩——的烦恼，毕竟他 _本该_ 什么都不知道，因为他 _本该_ 只是一个没有心灵感应能力的普通男孩。但他天性中的柔软与善良让他不得不向这个可怜的女孩伸出援手，即便对方并没有向他求助。

时至今日，Charles早就忘记了自己向女孩提出了怎样的建议，甚至连女孩的烦恼究竟是什么也无从而忆，不过那无非只是一件八岁孩子会有的、有关父母责备的烦恼。但他所记得的、且深信自己将永远铭记的，是女孩在他向她坦言自己的心灵感应能力时对方吃惊却无比羡艳的眼神，是对方话语与思绪中像浪潮般涌动的强烈欣喜与敬佩，是离别前对方握着他的手背、闪亮着双眼的话语。

 _你应该为自己的能力感到骄傲，_ 女孩在回家之前严肃地对Charles说道，同时像小大人一样拍了拍他搭在膝盖上的手背， _你拥有全世界_ ** _最_** _酷的能力。_ Charles隐约记得，她还说了如果 _你是女孩我们应该当闺蜜_ 一类的话，而Charles则是哭笑不得地表示朋友不应该以性别划分。

所以那天Charles开始意识到并不是所有人都会害怕他的能力。

 _我拥有全世界_ ** _最_** _酷的能力，_ 当Charles当晚躺在床铺上的时候，他盯着黑漆漆的天花板，重新在脑海中召回Moira的羡艳眼神时，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来， _而我应该为自己的能力感到骄傲，_ 话语轻快地在他胸膛中回响。

—o—

Erik的出逃定于Darwin的死讯传来后的第一个周日，Logan被带走后的第三天，凌晨。

出逃不会是一件容易的事情；想要在非允许的时间走出这间上了铁锁的房间就已经不是一件容易的事。

但那是于其他人来说。

于能力是控制金属的Erik来说，即便是服用了让他们变得更好控制的能力削弱药物——他无声地解开了金属门锁——这也并不算是一件难事。至少并不比对于前段时间逃脱了的那个能穿墙的女孩儿来说难太多。

他推了推身旁的金发男孩，让对方从睡梦中醒了过来。他还有点睡眼朦胧，但在看到Erik紧绷的双唇时，便立刻清醒了过来。

 _“到时间了？”_ 男孩轻声询问道，同时警惕地四处张望了几下。

Erik点点头，然后打手势示意男孩保持安静。男孩叫Alex，和Erik一样，在听闻了Darwin的死讯后便立刻从梦境中醒来，并意识到他必须为自己逃出一条真正的生路，而不是苟活过作为物品被使用的一生。他找上Erik，为了他控制金属的能力。

 _我需要你的能力，而你也会需要我的。_ Alex当时这样对Erik说。Erik的第一反应只是冷漠地绷紧了下颚，然后冷漠且坚定地拒绝了对方的邀请。Erik原本并无意让自己的出逃计划变成一个旅行团。 _大家请看，这里是锁着我们的铁门，那边举起机关枪的是设施的守卫。_ **不。**

但Alex是个聪明且强大的变种人，Erik很快在接下来的两天里发现了男孩的精明与坚毅；而且他的能力强大，能确保替他尽可能高效率地扫除遇上的每一个守卫。 _也许他会派上用场的，_ Erik在心中斟酌， _至少不会是一个累赘。_ 说到底他只是一个十三岁的男孩，在内心的深处仍然渴望陪伴，更别说这是一场不成即亡的出逃。

他和Alex躲在门框旁，谨慎地观察着走廊的情况；他们撞了头奖，一个巡逻的守卫也没有。

每个月都有一次进货日；Shaw会在这一天里将这一个月里购买或诱拐来的、神志被摧毁或驯服了的变种人孩子带进这间训练设施，让他们为作为商品出售做好准备。对于已经在这里的孩子们来说，这是与他们无关的残忍节日。他们的生活不会因此发生太多变化，不同的仅仅只是多几个同行的受难者而已。

但对于此时的Erik和Alex，这意味着很多。意味着这是他们成功几率最高的一夜，意味着这是他们离自由最近的时刻。大多数的警卫被指示参与运输，而这让留在设施中看守因为疲惫而深眠的孩子的警卫减少了不少。

他们贴着墙边潜行，努力让自己隐藏在阴影之中。他们需要尽可能地保持低调，尽可能地没有子弹，尽可能地不死人。

一切都顺利得让他们不敢相信。他们几乎没有遇上任何警卫，唯一碰上那个也因为夜色而掉以轻心，这让Erik和Alex很顺利地借助杂乱堆放的纸盒欺骗了他的耳目。

设施大门是最困难的一关：无论出入都需要授权人员的掌纹。

以Erik目前的能力，他没办法将整扇门卸下来，也没办法不触动警报地解开门上的电子锁，所以唯一的通行办法回到了最不可能的那个。 _他们需要掌纹。_

那枚掌纹此时正站在大门旁，显然因为无所事事和夜深困倦有些走神。但Erik和Alex彼此心中都明白，他手中的机关枪会在一秒内完成毫不留情的苏醒和谋杀。也许他应该想办法抢过那把机关枪用来砸晕他们的掌纹。Erik认真地思考着。但他的计划来不及实施。

“ _你们怎么到这里的？_ ”怒吼在他们身后响起，他们昏昏欲睡的掌纹也立刻在同时苏醒并警醒地举起了机关枪，将枪口对向了传来声响的墙角， _对向了Erik和Alex_ 。

不等Erik动手，蹲在他身旁的Alex便立刻站起，眼疾手快地将胸口的能量集中器对准了他们身后的警卫，果断地向他发射了一束镭射。警卫的血液在下一秒喷溅到他们的衣物和赤裸皮肤上。这就是Erik愿意接纳Alex为逃亡小组中的一员的原因之一；尽管他强烈地渴望Alex的能力派不上用场，但此时他万分庆幸他 _派上了用场_ 。警卫和他的机关枪应声倒下。在同一时刻，Erik敏锐地注意到了门口的警卫准备开启封锁模式的动作。

那枚按钮 _绝对_ 不能被按下。一旦按下，只有Shaw的指纹能解除随之开启的封锁模式。而 _Shaw_ ——Erik不愿去思考被Shaw抓住的后果；他 _不能_ 去思考被Shaw抓住的后果，避免思考这件事让他得以鼓起实施今晚的逃亡计划的勇气。

但好在警卫的手腕上戴着腕表，表内细致精准的金属零件稳定地运作着。Erik调动起所有的怒火和恐惧，驱动着自己的能力将那只腕表定在半空中，同时让对方的枪口对准地面。警卫的手剧烈地颤抖着，显然在与Erik的控制角斗着。尽管全力抵抗，他的右手仍然不受控制地移向与封锁按钮截然相反的方向，移向开启大门的掌纹录读屏幕。

下一秒，Erik猛地让腕表带着警卫的手拍上屏幕。系统迅速地读取了他的掌纹，随后安静而快速地开启了大门。即便是在郊区，凌晨的夜空也仍然是黑漆漆的，但在那一瞬间，Erik认为自己看到了某种光芒，某种象征着病态希望的光芒。那不是光明的光芒，而是某种由仇恨与复仇集结而成的光芒，是一种自毁式的望想。

Erik在警卫的怒视下和狂吼中冲出大门，同时迅速地用能力抬起警卫手中的枪，将对方压往墙面上以为身后的Alex争取逃离的时间。受到削弱药物的影响，他的压制只能堪堪将警卫推离大门和按钮且最终被对方挣破，但他仍然做到了坚持至Alex擦身从因封锁按钮而逐渐缩窄的门缝中逃出的那一刻。

警卫的怒吼和伸手的尝试最终被铁门阻隔，夜空在短暂的杂乱喧嚣后只剩下规律的警报呜鸣。

两个男孩站在郊区荒地中，四肢发了疯地颤抖着，几乎要为肺部中新鲜的空气以及失去已久的自由气息而感到无所适从。在五秒钟的面面相觑后，男孩们尖叫起来，骂起了下流的脏话。他们开始朝着城市的方向疾奔而去。Alex的泪水和鼻涕盖满了他的整张脸颊，带着压抑已久而终于获得释放的恐惧倾泻进了黑夜和风之中。

但Erik只是喘息——狂乱地、像是快要窒息般地 _喘息_ ——并在同时感受着胸膛中几乎让他疼痛的心跳。

—o—

“你应该来我家住，Lehnsherr。你帮我逃出了那个鬼地方。”

Alex和Erik跪在公园喷泉旁，不顾外人怀疑且警惕的眼光（就是那种很多人会在夜半时分经过潮湿街道旁躺在纸板上抱着啤酒瓶沉睡的流浪汉时会露出的眼神），和Erik一起用喷泉池水洗去脸上的风干泥土和凝固血液。池底沉着游客掷下的承载着不清醒、贪婪与绝望的铜镍制圆形心愿，不露声色地在被扰乱的水纹中抖动。听到男孩的邀请，Erik抬起双手用力抹去脸上的水滴，扭头看向湿着脑袋的Alex。

他不知道自己该怎么向这个天真的男孩解释他们的不同。Alex是被诱拐到Shaw的魔掌中的，相比起那些因为恐惧或贫穷而被遗弃的孩子或是像Erik这样被抢夺而来的，他拥有着他们所无法奢求的归处，一个能真正称作 _家_ 的地方。而Erik没有家；在Shaw夺去了他母亲的生命同时，也把他在这个世界上仅存的与 _家_ 之间的牵系同时夺去了。

他再也没办法拥有、甚至是 _靠近_ 一个 _真正的_ 家了。

而且Erik知道Alex仅仅只是感谢自己，并不是真的因为喜欢他才向他发出邀请。

“谢谢你的好意，”Erik重新埋下脑袋，再一次用力地将水泼向自己的脸颊和脖子，“但我还有必须要做的事。”

“我可以帮你，我的父母也可以帮你，”Alex仍不死心，一翻身坐上喷泉池边沿，歪着脑袋看向Erik，“不然你该去哪？”

Erik停下手上的动作，任由水滴不断地从他的发尖滴落。他沉默地与Alex对视，而这几乎让Alex产生了他正在认真思考接受他的邀请的错觉。“再见，Summers。”但最终Erik只是平静地与男孩道别，然后转身走向与Alex的家为反方向的街道。

“ _等等，Lehnsherr！_ ”Alex在Erik身后大喊，拔腿追上他，给了他一个用力的拥抱，“祝你一切顺利。”他真诚地祝福道，并在跑向家的方向之前和Erik交换了一个友好的碰拳。

 _我会一切顺利的，_ Erik看着Alex隐现在街道人群中的背影，在心中低喃着，像是某种肯定，又像是某种祈愿， _一切必须顺利。_

但当他隔着街道与车水马龙，看着Alex被泪流满面的胖妇人拥入怀中时，仍然不禁因他们嘴角的笑容感到羡慕与嫉妒。

—o—

Erik在街头迷茫地漫步，走在人群因为他的污秽而避让开的小道上。他努力让自己忽视行人们或隐秘或不加掩饰地向他投来的或怜悯或厌恶的目光。他相信有一天他会开始对这样的目光感到麻木，但此时，这样的视线仍然让他双眼发热而刺痛。

他甚至不清楚接下来他应该去哪里。 _也许他应该找一份工作，在面包店后门的小巷里搬运面粉，随时充当挺着啤酒肚的店老板的忠诚出气包。_ 他逗趣地想着，但却悲伤地发现他并没有办法逗笑自己。这段日日子里他的感情越来越淡漠，他认为自己正在逐渐变成那种浑浑噩噩苟活的空壳人。他最强烈的情感出现在梦境里，而那些梦境提醒他铭记自己的计划。但就是对Shaw的仇恨在饥饿与疲惫的折磨下也暗淡了不少。

他在街头流浪了半个月，白天时漫无目的地行走在纽约街头，在每一家商店试图寻找一份工作—— _他将自己一次次的失败归因于罗斯福总统制定的法令；不得使用16岁以下的童工_ ——直到脚板发酸，胃部因为饥饿而疼痛；他和街道上兜里揣着海洛因的地痞打架，冲着试图抚摸他的脸颊的恋童癖吼叫，在餐厅后的垃圾桶中翻找残羹，再在夜晚时睡在公园的草丛里——至于为什么不是长椅，是因为他的无赖和力量远不及那些常驻的流浪汉。说起来你可能不相信，但那些肮脏的利己主义者们也会为朋友驱赶试图霸占他们的舒适长椅的野狗。 _野狗，_ 这就是现在的Erik， _一条野狗。甚至不如。_

有无数次——当在他坐在街边椅凳上以着受难般的愉快嗅着面包或咖啡豆的香气时，当他被店主用嫌弃的手势作以驱赶并被喊作 _小杂种_ 时，当他在清晨睁开双眼却不知道自己将何去何从时——他曾想过敲响Summers家的大门。那里有温暖的壁炉和牛角包，有冒着雾气的牛奶和热可可，有柔软的床垫和棉被，还有只有为人父母才能够发出的关怀。那里没有人会叫他小杂种。他知道Alex甚至可能还在等待他哪天搬进他的卧室。那里有 _爱_ 。

有那么一次，他甚至已经走到了Alex家大门的台阶上，手掌紧紧地压在木门的纹路上。但他只是 _没办法_ 做到。Erik觉得自己一定是病了。

是啊。他 _当然_ 病了。名为仇恨的病毒早已深植于他，反刍反哺皆凭以痛苦与愤怒。

—o—

Erik第一次见到那个蓝眼睛的男孩时，他正在帮格蕾丝太太跑腿的路上。格蕾丝太太已经八十二了，她在去药店购买止疼药的路上遇见了肮脏又饥饿的Erik，并好心地给予了他一份足以维持到下个月她前往伦敦与子女同住之前的 _生计_ ；Erik愿意这么想，这让他感觉比较有尊严一些，尽管在内心他清楚他仅仅只是在接受格蕾丝太太的施舍，因为他所为她做的根本不足以获得她所给予的那么多。

格蕾丝太太是个慈祥又心善的唠叨老妇人，对Erik好得就像他是她的孙子；这正是问题所在。Erik能敏锐地感觉到她所展现出的所有关怀并不是向着自己，而是穿透了他，以一种不可言喻的方式伸展向了其他地方， _其他人_ 。而也正是因为这样，这样的关怀与爱里存在着难以忽视的冷漠。Erik在一段时间的思考后，猜想她也许是把自己看作她早夭的孙子的替代品了。

这样的思考越多，就越让Erik意识到，他在这个世界上是孤独的。他已然失去一切。

无论如何，当时Erik拿着内含格蕾丝太太一个清单的药品的纸袋，路过那家面包店。他离那家面包店还隔着两个街区的时候就便开始思考他究竟是否能够购买一块牛角面包了；不是说格蕾丝太太没有给他零花钱，但Erik清楚在她离开纽约前往伦敦之后，自己会需要一件足以在冬季的街道上过夜的厚外套，而他也清楚比起张口向显然会立刻从衣柜中翻找出一件来给他的老妇人索要，他更偏向于自己存钱购买。

总之，这里曾经是他和母亲最爱的面包店。你很难相信短短两年可以发生多大的改变，又或是事物可以保持得多么完美无缺；店内仍然是相同的布局，一切似乎与过去相差无几，Erik甚至还认出了一位常客。然而透过橱窗，Erik能模糊地辨认出，那位面包师不再是他和母亲曾经熟识的谦逊约翰了。温暖的思念和寒冷的伤痛以一种相互纠结的方式在Erik心底升起，所以他当即阻断思绪，将盯着磨损鞋尖的视线转向店内的货架。

托盘垫纸上精致的苹果派一旁摆着写着 _新鲜出炉_ 的小木牌，非常忠诚尽职地向来客进行推销。Erik他有些走神地站在橱窗外，让自己的视线麻木地落在新鲜二字上，皱着眉头进行审慎道近乎可悲的斟酌。当他最终决定购买一块更便宜的小圆面包并因此重新收回意识地抬起头时，他敏锐地注意到有人正在偷看他——也许 _偷看_ 不是一个正确的词；那更像是正在 _看着_ 、正在 _直视_ 着、正在 _盯着_ 他，随便你选哪个词。他的蓝眼睛看起来有些许担忧。Erik不太想细究他正在为什么担忧。 _那些穷人都是下贱的小偷、抢劫犯、强奸犯、人贩子……他们是可怕的恶魔。_

有着针对富人的强烈刻板印象的Erik——这实质上并不能怪他。如果你知道他的过去，你会知道他有资格这样固执——同时感到吃惊、尴尬与些微恼怒。他以为对方下一秒就会轻蔑地挪开视线，转而在他身旁那个金发女孩耳边窃窃私语些讥讽地话语。可仅仅只是下一秒，男孩却对着他 _笑了起来_ 。

这是那种任何人都无法拒绝的笑容，是一种带着极度纯洁的友善与极度天真的狡黠的、极具有魅力的、像是突然将你丢上宇宙飞船，立刻以每秒七万亿光年的速度冲向全宇宙最耀眼的那颗恒星并在抵达的瞬间将你从密封舱中丢出去的笑容；你感受道强烈的光与热，因为缺乏氧气而肺部灼烧皮肤刺痛，但你却无法克制自己沉溺于眼前媲美一切的、值得以死亡作为代价来观赏的景色。

这就是Erik那一刹那的感受。

他已经太久没有看到这样纯粹的、仅仅只为他一个人而显露出的笑容了，这让他几乎感到一丝喜悦与羞怯。

男孩穿着熨烫得整齐服帖的白衬衫和黑色背带西装短裤，领口上打了一个精致的小领结，甚至就连袖口都嵌着两枚闪闪发亮的袖扣，原本就足够漂亮的苍白脸蛋被打理得干干净净的；这一切就好像是生怕别人看不出他出自富贵人家而做的。他身旁跟着一个金发女孩，扯着他的衣袖，看手势像是正在骄矜地要求他为她购买架子上的精致杯子蛋糕。Erik有些愣神地隔着擦得洁净透亮的玻璃看着两人；男孩和女孩神情里的某种东西让Erik知道他们是兄妹。

Erik从来就不喜欢那些有钱人。他们穿着昂贵得毫无必要的衣物，带着闪闪发亮的首饰，娇惯自私的孩子和趾高气昂的大人，全都自视甚高地以为自己是这个世界上不可或缺的角色，对穷人的蔑视就如他们不过是爬虫。

但Erik知道，从男孩的红唇抿出笑容的一瞬间他才后知后觉地注意到，这个男孩身上拥有一种与他一直以来所认为的富人截然不同的气质。于是Erik的注意力便不受控制地、偶然却也必然地突然被这个男孩吸引了。

他身上有某种气质，温文儒雅，却也带着蓬勃的俏皮与生气。他在一笑后移开视线，看向不断撒着娇的女孩，无奈地点着头微笑，同时将杯子蛋糕放入已然满满的托盘中。但在那之后，他又一次悄悄地向Erik投来一瞥，同时用手指飞快的擦过额角，顺势拨过了那簇额前卷曲的刘海。在注意到Erik仍然盯着他，一副若有所思，却挂着了一丝仿佛他自己也没有注意到的微笑时，男孩垂下下巴，露出了近乎害羞的笑容。

 _那简直近乎 **可爱** 。_这个想法不受控制地猝然出现在Erik的大脑里；而他不清楚这是不是他的错觉，但Erik感觉男孩脸上的粉红似乎在这个想法出现的同时加深了一分。这让他几乎毫无理由地有些局促。于是Erik连忙也低头挠了挠头发，最后向店里的男孩露出一个露齿的笑容（他不清楚为什么对方似乎在他露出笑容的时候愣了一下），然后慌忙地从店前跑走。格蕾丝太太还在等着自己。他提醒自己。

直到他离格蕾丝太太的公寓还有一个街区的时候，Erik才猛然想起，自己连小圆面包都忘记买了。

—o—

和他们的初遇同样奇妙的是，那个男孩并没有在Erik的思绪里停留太久。Erik很快将他抛诸脑后。因为除了一个在大街上偶然遇见的男孩之外，Erik还有更多的事情可思考。男孩仅仅只是在Erik灰暗生命中一闪而过又互不相干的光罢了。

不过事情是这样子的：人们歌颂命运，歌颂它的偶然性与神秘轨迹；人们也咒骂命运，咒骂它的强制性与不近人情。而此时，Erik不知道他应该赞美抑或是痛骂这个麻烦的多面体。

他知道这件事自己在一定程度上负有责任，但眼前的女人面对着他流露出的厌恶眼神仍然让他感觉怒火中烧。可同时，那个站在女人身旁的、脸上流露着真诚歉意和担忧的男孩却让他几乎有些出神，第一次在自己是否真的醒着这件事上有些存疑。 _这完全是狗屎，_ 这是Erik的第一想法。但很快，另外一个不清醒的想法模糊地出现在他脑海中， _也许这就是命运，命运是命运是命运是命运_ 。

Erik的脑袋有些发昏，他不知道这只是因为刚才的惊吓与此时的惊讶混合在了一起，又或只是因为他给这辆车撞出了脑震荡。

“你走路得看路，孩子，”女人皱着眉头，将夹在漂亮鼻梁上的墨镜推上那一头金色卷发，“你该庆幸我只是在停车。”

“请别再说了，母亲，”她身旁那个局促万分的男孩眨着自己的湛蓝双眼，不断用牙齿蹂躏着他的下唇，看起来内疚得就像是他才是那个开车撞了Erik的人，“我认为我们应该带他去医院检查一下。”

Erik心想自己是否在做梦；在纽约，被车撞上并不算什么太夸张的怪事，但再一次遇见某个仅仅只是对视之缘的陌生人？这就是天大的怪事了，且怪异程度高得足以预示下一刻就将是世界末日。

金发女人皱起了眉头，扭过头看向身边男孩，嘴角下弯的弧度昭示着她即将开始训斥他。于是Erik赶紧撑着膝盖站起身来，赶在这变成一场对男孩的责备之前开口说道：“我没事。”

这其实并不关他的事，他甚至也许能够从这件事中获得一点小利。但Erik不忍心眼看着男孩受到责备。这倒不是因为男孩出言为他说话或者是什么其他的原因，而只不过是因为这个男孩是 _那个男孩_ 罢了。 _那个面包店的蓝眼睛漂亮男孩。_

女人和男孩的彼此对视的视线此刻同时转而落在了Erik身上，这让他几乎下意识地有些不适。“我没事，不用担心。”Erik不知道自己为什么要这么说，因为他仍然对女人感到愤怒，且正在忍受着被擦掉了一块肉的手肘所传递的疼痛。也许他只是想减轻男孩心中没有必要的愧疚感。

“你确定你没事吗？”男孩抢在显然舒了一口气的女人能开口说点什么冷嘲热讽的话之前担忧地向Erik确认道，“你的手臂看起来伤得很重。”

 _那是手肘，_ Erik在心中纠正，但并没有真的开口。同时，他注意到金发女人露出了不耐烦的表情。“他说过他没事了。”她开口敦促道，“我们该走了。”

“我没事，”Erik让自己看向对方的双眼； _那真是非常 **非常** 漂亮的一双眼睛，_Erik在心中客观地叹谓。“不是什么严重的伤。”他没有撒谎，也不是逞强；对于从Shaw的强化基地走出的Erik来说，他忍受过更难捱的伤痛。

男孩显然仍然不怎么放心，但迫于他的母亲的催促而不得不就此选择相信Erik的话。他犹豫地点了点头，然后向Erik递来一个充满歉意的眼神。Erik不明显地在嘴角抿出一个近似微笑的弧度，并不知为何地在Charles因此也露出同样不显眼的短促笑容时感到一丝宽慰。

随后，当Erik看着男孩跟在他母亲身后走向街道旁的大楼里时，不知为何地，Erik感到一丝遗憾。

然而十分钟后，Erik全然忘记了这份遗憾的感觉。他当即毫不犹豫地决定，从此以往，他不歌颂命运，也不咒骂命运；他将 _敬畏_ 命运。

在男孩跟在女人身后走入一旁的法务大楼后，Erik站起身来，拍去衣物上的脏污，然后走进一旁的药店以重新购置在刚才的意外中被踩碎的药片。

当他提着格雷丝太太清单上的药物重新回到街道上的时候，男孩的身影 _再一次_ 出现在了他的视野里。他看起来失落又焦急，双指焦躁地挠着额角，看起来显然是正在寻找什么。无论怎么说，Erik都不应该有这样的想法，但此时他近乎坚信地认为男孩是正在找他。可问题在于，尽管Erik为他们的不断相遇感到惊奇，却也并不真的有寻求和对方的更多交织的臆想与兴趣；他们不是一个世界的人，Erik很清楚这一点，过多地和不属于一道的人相处只会让生活变得更为难熬，这是他还要更小的时候就已经习得的道理。

 _也许我还是绕着道走比较好_ ，Erik决定，尽管他喜欢这个男孩（对这个男孩的产生好感是多么轻而易举的一件事这让Erik感到很不可思议），但Erik无意让一个可能扰乱自己生命轨迹的人靠向自己。他不需要朋友，他提醒自己。于是Erik压下脑袋上的灰色毛呢报童帽，侧着头打算借助行人的掩护离开这个地方；他相信在让衣着低调的自己被人群埋没这件事上他做得十分成功，尽管显然事实并不如他所想。

男孩在Erik隔着一条马路、三辆宾利车与好几位行人经过他时宛若感应到什么一般，在刹那间将视线锐利而果断地投向了Erik的方向。

“请等一等！”Charles几乎算得上是不顾形象地大喊了一声，这引来了行人短暂的侧目。他急忙向Erik跑来，因为人群的阻碍而无意识地皱起了眉头，同时不断夸张地挥舞双臂，“ _请你等一等！_ ”

Erik几乎想转身就跑。他确信自己可以这么做的；只要他一路跑回上城，他与这个男孩的生命轨迹之间的唯一可能性就只剩下在短暂交织后愈行愈远。他不会再遇到他的。但他的冲动仅仅止步于 _几乎_ 。

当男孩终于来到Erik身边的时候——差点被一辆车撞到，而车主愤怒地摇下车窗后怕又愤怒地咒骂他是一个不要命的小鬼——他先伸出牵引住了Erik的视线的舌尖飞快地扫过了自己的下唇，这才开口说道，“抱歉。我差点以为你已经走了。”

“本来是应该走了的，”Erik有些局促，所以他绷紧了下颚，控制好自己的表情，在看到对方脸上因此露出的一丝局促后催促道。“你有什么事吗？”

男孩犹豫了一刻，但很快又语气焦急地开口道说：“拜托你在这里等我一个小时，如果可以的话。”他的双眼中充满了恳求与歉意，“刚才的事情真的非常抱歉，我想补偿你，但我现在有事必须和我母亲一起处理一下——拜托你了？”

“你不必的，”Erik说道，却没有对他的请求作出答复。说实在的，他不太愿意答应对方莫名其妙的请求。但他不知道自己该怎么直接地拒绝对方，尽管在拒绝人这件事上他经验充足且技巧精湛——也许只是在面对一双真诚的蓝眼睛时，拒绝是一件鲜有人可以成功的难事。

显然对方在自己时间很紧这件事上并没有撒谎。他甚至没能来得及等Erik考虑并作出答复，便急匆匆地作势又要跑回大楼内，“不管怎样，请考虑一下吧。”在疾步奔回大楼之前，他再一次请求道。

等男孩的背影重新消失在大楼厚重的雕花木门后时，Erik抿了抿双唇，挪动脚跟朝着朝着格雷丝太太家的方向走去。

—o—

Erik用了二十多分钟回到格蕾丝太太家，帮她将药品放到橱柜中，告诉她沃伦医生今天不在药店，所以他将她托自己送去的糕点分给了店内的其他人。

“这也很棒，”格蕾丝太太看起来仍然很开心，“他们都是些好姑娘和小伙子。”

Erik不太明白她为什么看起来总是那么快乐，而且似乎不懂得如何憎恨与恼怒。

随后，在格蕾丝为Erik拿来一块犒劳用的水蜜桃派的时候，她敏锐地注意到了Erik手肘上有意遮挡的伤口。“我的小Erik！”她夸张地惊呼起来，同时像喜剧人物一样举起了自己的双臂，然后用双手捧起了Erik的手臂，“这是怎么伤到的？”

Erik因为老妇人的关心而红了脸；他想自己将永远无法习惯这样的关怀，尽管他清楚某种意义上这样的关心不是对着 _他_ 来的。他曾经对这样的关怀十分受用；他总将他的母亲对他的关心当作是理所应当的。 _但那似乎已经是很久很久以前了，_ Erik意识到，Shaw的变种人基地让他再也无法扮演一个任性而幼稚的小男孩了。

“不是什么大事，”Erik措辞模糊地搪塞过格蕾丝太太的询问；他强烈地不想让她为他担心，也为她的担忧而感到局促不安。但格蕾丝太太仍然在Erik为了掩饰心虚而囫囵吞下手中的派时对他投以担忧的眼神。但最终她没有再追问下去——想必她已经观察到了，Erik是一个寡言又严肃的小大人，非常不像她的孙子的一点——只是从某个柜子中找到医药箱，然后掏出了纱布与碘酒，而Erik只是沉默而感恩地抬起手臂接受她的包扎。

当格蕾丝太太一边帮Erik包扎一边以老年人特有的方式絮絮叨叨地叮嘱他应该小心一点的时候，Erik有些不安地注意到自己的思绪毫无理由地飘向了Charles。他感到一丝愧疚——他很快意识到到那股沉在胃底的不适是什么感觉—— _愧疚_ 。向着那个男孩而生的愧疚。

尽管男孩才应该是那个愧疚的人（在产生这个思绪的下一秒，Erik便立刻意识到了这句话十分不公平），但Erik仍然忍不住对他感到愧疚。

 _如果他出来发现Erik已经走了呢？_ 男孩在人群中怀抱着失落寻找他的画面幽灵般地缠上了Erik，即便是他努力将注意力放在格蕾丝太太缠绕绷带的动作上也无济于事。他不明白这是为什么。也许是因为对方的一切都太过于真诚，而这种于Erik来说是十分久违且稀少的全然真诚与善意，让他不忍心去辜负或伤害。

“好了，你可以走了！”格蕾丝太太在Erik的臂弯根部打了一个紧实又漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后轻轻拍了拍他的手臂内侧，十分快乐地说道。

 _好了，我可以走了。_ Erik对格蕾丝太太低喃了一句感谢，同时在心中不情不愿地想着。 _好吧， **我可以走了** 。_


End file.
